Johnson
"I should have killed you years ago!" ''- Johnson to Susie, 2035 '''Johnson', also known as "The Devil" is one of the main villains throughout the Road to Hill Nothing series. History Starting off as mysterious buisness man who was working for the Company, who only cared about money and defeating his enemies, to becoming the leader of the second Dark Origin, his past has only been explained briefly, but it has been revealed that as a child he had been found under the Tomb of Darkness. Some say he's an evil man, others see the opportunities for woking for him. Johnson is a cleaver, quick thinking man who will stop at nothing untill his plans are complete. He was believed to be dead when the Shadow Sword was destroyed above the Colony in 2010, but Johnson was not killed. He was saved by the Dark Portal just before the ship exploded. The Dark Portal pushed Johnson through time untill he woke up in New york, 22 years later! In just a couple of hours, Johnson became the leader of the new Dark Origin, making Claw vice leader once again. Apparently, Howard, the leader of the first Dark Origin had links with Johnson. They both worked together in the secret lab beneath Hill Nothing. This gained Johnson trust with Howard which eventually paid of for him due to Howard informing Dark Origin that if he ever died, his "good friend" ''Johnson would take-over as leader. In 2032, it was discovered that Johnson was infact the Devil! After Susie's dad betrayed Johnson, Susie encountered Johnson again, beneath New york in the underground garden. When the virus esc aped Johnson's other lab facility in 2032, the infection quickly spread across the city! Johnson quickly made a deal with Susie before the virus had claimed the whole city. If the Company was going to be destroyed, then they would have to work together. After Susie and Johnson discovered the truth about the Company, Johnson stated that a new leader was needed for the Company, he saw himself as the new leader of course. Susie didn't take this well despite Johnson offering her a chance for them to work together, she quickly shot Johnson, hitting off the shades, revealing his evil red eyes. Johnson then told Susie who he really was, his true self as the Devil. Johnson managed to escape New york with Claw before it's destruction, he would go on to being the leader of the company. Leader of the Company Three years later, Johnson had what was left of the world in his hands, only a small reballion stood in his way. After discovering that the Fallen had fianlly returned, Johnson's troops managed to capture Susie alive. Johnson explained to Susie that the darkness on the edge of space had returned, and that nobody was safe. Johsnon had convinced Susie to stay neutral with him for a short period of time, untill the Fallen had been destroyed, while this is happening Claw quickly betrays Johnson and gives Susie the news that Johnson had made a cure for the virus. That night, while Johnson is sitting at his desk, Susie with Scaz, Rebecca, Kyle and the small Rebal army attack his base, they manage to advance just outside of the base killing several of Johnson's troops but Johnson's men fight back by launching sveral explosives which kills half of the small Rebal army, as the battle is raging on Johnson is at his desk smoking, knowning that the small Rebal forces are being dealt with, unkown to Johnson Susie Scaz and Claw have entered the building, Colonel Damus quickly informs him of this, although Johnson is angry at Claw betraying him, he decides not to have Damus kill Claw, Susie and Scaz but instead he sets the self destruct sequence on his computer leaving his enemies and several of his own soldiers to die in his own base, Johnson and Damus quickly leave on a shuttle, but his hopes of killing Susie and her friends are over when he finds out about them too taking a shuttle before the base explodes, Damus informs Johnson that the base did not self destruct either and someone stopped it, Johnson puzzled tries to find out what stopped it, but Johnson soon know's that the mysterious evil Dark Lord had done it, while Johnson is thinking about this, his remaining soldiers left at the base are quickly being killed by the darkness. Soon Johnson and Damus land at Johnson's main headquarters which is at Hill Nothing. Johnson meets up with Commander Coil, Johnson well aware of Susie in pursuit orders her shuttle to be shot down. Johnson wastes no time in getting ready for his time of power, his men have aquired a Dark Portal, the portal is at 90% and Johnson plans to enter it to return to his true home so he can steal the Dark Lord's power, when the portal is working at 100% he and Damus go through it and travel to hell, very soon Susie with Scaz enter through the portal after having to battle through several Company troops and evading the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord enters through the portal, Damus tries to shoot it but the Dark Lord just kills him, Johnson is pleased and is planning to steal its power and drain the world, Susie then asks the Dark Lord who it is, Johnson tells it to tell her for he already knows the truth, the Dark Lord reveals itself to be Susie's Mum! a shocked Susie has to face the bitter truth of her Mum, Johnson then steps in, the Dark Lord tries to drain Johnson with its deadly power, but since its in Johnson's world Johnson obtained some devastating powers of his own, he uses his powers to create explosives which sends the Dark Lord down, Susie shoots Johnson but with not much effect, Susie shouts that she won't let Johnsen kill her Mum, although her Mum is planning to kill her, then Claw comes through the portal and the group quickly leave Johnson's world with Johnson and the Dark Lord in pursuit, back in Hill Nothing Johnson's rage and anger is building. 'Death''' Johnson is pointing his anger at Susie, the Dark Lord is still trying to drain everyone, Johnson's troops try to help Johnson and attack the Dark Lord but are killed by the darkness, Johnson makes his way on top of a building Susie attacks him but Johnson for more stronger starts to strangle Susie to death, the Dark Lord comes and watches Susie being slowly killed, Susie begs the Dark Lord to help her, the Dark Lord is about to attack them both but suddenly inside of it, it remembers its past and Susie, goodness quickly comes back into it and the Dark Lord transforms back into Susie's Mum, Susie's Mum kicks Johnson the devil and punches him of the building sending a panic stricking Johnson screaming falling to his death, just before one of Johnson's men, Private Aaron fires a rocket launcher at Susie's Mum to avenge Johnson causing her to have a similar death to Johnson's. With Johnson dead his Company has been shut down and peace returns to the world. Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Characters